Wedge clutches are used to connect and disconnect inner and outer hubs. Typically, tapered inner and outer circumferential surfaces for a wedge element are engaged with respective circumferential surfaces of the inner and outer hubs in a connect mode for the clutch. However, under high torque load, one of the inner or outer circumferential surfaces for a wedge element may slip with respective to the circumferential surface of the inner or outer hub, respectively.